


Oh, she's coming with me

by Shigai



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Emma, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigai/pseuds/Shigai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanart :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, she's coming with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



> For paperclipbitch who requested:
> 
> 'Emma Frost/anyone, please, you can pick whoever you'd like! I'm totally up for het or femslash or ot3s or anything, have whoever you want to write! Just have her being a perfect awesome bitch, and don't kill her at the end, and you can put whatever you like in the rest of it.'
> 
> I'm always looking for chances to draw her, and I always thought her and Jean make a cool couple? (both with mind powers, both sharing the same man, etc). I hope you like it!!
> 
> (it's technically okay, since Jean appears at the end of dofp, right? If not, sorry!!)

[ ](http://s35.photobucket.com/user/sugar_pain/media/jeanma.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
